Pathetic Email
by SoraCharlotteRose13
Summary: Nothing to do with the show! Sorry! It's a little realistic monologue sort of thingy about a girl and an email from an annoying ex.
1. Pathetic Email Pt 1

Pathetic Email

Pathetic. You're just so incredibly pathetic. How could I have actually somehow liked you in the past??

Today, I went online to checkup on facebook. I opened up "inbox." And I found a message from you there, your ugly profile picture set to the left of it. The sight of it made my heart stop. I was just so disgusted! There's the title of the whole message. Re: Hi. WTH?! I thought I told you to leave me alone already!!

* * *

Just when I was about to delete the message, I decided to open it and read it. After all, I had some time to kill. Wouldn't hurt to at least see what the stalkerish little bugger had wrote for me.

The message popped up and..WTF?!! What kind of message is this?? I read it all the way through two times, just to make sure this was real.

You want me to go on another date with you? Maybe I'm _wrong _about dumping you silently?? You miss me?! You don't have the stomach to talk to me?? You're sorry for being a jerk? Again-double WTF!! And not having the stomach to even talk to me?? Double Pathetic!! This kid is driving me insane!!

Look, I know I shouldn't be so mean to the kid. After all, what other guy actually likes me? What other kid thinks I'm really pretty and wants to take me out on another date? What guy even thinks I'm even a little normal and attractive? No one, I tell you, except this one.

My eyes flash to the bottom of the message. I see that he's signed his name with the word sincerely. Not Your's truly. Love. My heart is caught in my throat. That's kind of sweet..I guess. But I swear I'm never going to like him again.

I've already promised myself I'd never like him again. Because he's nothing like me if you think about it really hard. Yeah, we share the same love of acting, singing, anime, and some books and movies. But his personality is really nothing like mine. He's not really good looking. And he's not athletic at all, though he thinks he is. After all, my heart is already set on someone else, and has been for like, two years now. And the person my heart is set on is incredibly perfect for me, unlike my stalker.

This guy is perfectly twilight-vampire beautiful, at least in my opinion. His skin is a nice rosy color, and he has slightly tousled, yet cute brown short hair. His eyes, clear blue seem to shoot through your entire soul. And personality wise, he's a bit better for me, in my opinion.

Because this guy, was my BEST FRIEND! We played knockout and other sports together as scrawny little near-sixth graders in summer camp. We made fun of each other but in a happy, friend-ship worthy way. We had lots of other friends too, who we'd hang out with. This guy respected me for who I was before, and it felt wonderful, because he was goodlooking, not to mention he has a normal name and isn't a complete nerd!!

SO, not to be shallow or anything, I want a nice, good looking, friendly, outgoing guy, who looks like he at least spent one day out in the sunlight, and yet again, has a normal Name!!

I sigh, loudly, and decide to send a message back. After all, it couldn't hurt, could it? So I hit the reply message, and begin to type a short message.

I tell him that no, I can't go on any date with him because I'm way too busy, and my parents wouldn't like that. I also, for good measure, tell him that when he asked me if I wanted to go to a pizzeria for a date, he spelled it wrong. (pizzaria) And then, when I signed out with my name, i didn't write anything above it, just my name with a dash to the left of it.

I take a deep breath, and click on the send button.

I'm sorry.

But I can't let your pathetic email message ruin my life.

* * *

**comment if you kind of like. I know you probably would have liked it if I actually based this on an actual story. But I hope you at least liked it. I might actually add the boy's POV!!**

**CoMmEnT aWaY pLeAsE!!!**


	2. Pathetic Email Pt 2

**kk, people, u asked for it. :-) I just decided to write the guy's pov.**

_**This should be interesting**_

Pathetic Email Part 2

My whole day sucked. And because my whole day sucked, not to mention my whole life sucks right now, I decided to lock myself in my dark, cold black room and go on facebook.

So I logged into facebook, and after venturing through the whole website, I noticed a picture of 'Her.'

No, I didn't capitalize the "H" in "her" because she's some sort of goddess or supreme ruler or something. (Though she is to me) I capitalized that H because she's the only one I can think about right now. I felt so awful inside, and for some strange reason I felt like sending her one last email. So I began to type a big, sweet fluffly email message to her, even though she'd hate me for doing so. I signed my name with "love."

Look, I know I shouldn't email her anymore. I shouldn't even talk to her, after the way she tossed me and pushed me away so many times, sometimes literally. (Man she's freaking strong!) But like I said before, I just can't help but think and think about her all the time, think about how happy I'd be if she would give me another chance. And I've gone emo over her, not like I was before.

I hit the send button as fast as I could, so I wouldn't have a chance to turn back. Then I sat back in my seat and began to think about her again.

* * *

Jeez, how I frigging wish she could talk to me again, how I wish she would act the same as she did such a little while ago, before she began to think of me as not her type, and began to ignore me. She got her friends to even be her bodyguards to protect her because she thought I was creepy and was stalking her around school.

That's how she dumped me. She gave me the silent treatment. She let go of me without telling me. I lost every contact of her what-so-ever. She even blocked me on facebook, or so I think, since whenever I go on, it looks like she's off. This is what is making my life suck. She's ignoring me. The most beautiful girl who I thought was perfect for me thinks I'm a freak.

Right now, I think it would be best if I explain what she used to be like, before she changed drastically. She was in my traveling pattern last year

and apparently, she had very little friends. She was always reading, with her blonde side bangs falling over her eyes and face. She didn't really talk to many people either. She wore glasses and didn't have the most perfect face in the world, but to me, she was extremely attractive. And her eyes..they were the nicest part of her, genuine, friendly jungle canopy-green wild eyes. Up until February, she had no idea I liked her. And when she did find out, when a single anonymous carnation was left on her desk on Valentine's day, and her friends helped her guess who it was, she went crazy with amazement.

She probably wondered why someone would actually like her.

Shortly after, I actually began to talk to her. I found her on facebook. We talked almost every day, and shared almost all the same interests. I asked her out one day, and she actually said yes, but I had to keep this whole thing a secret. She was probably ashamed. I was overjoyed.

Later on in the summer, we went on a date to see Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Then we went to Applebees. She talked up a storm, and the things she said made me like her even more.

Our relationship lasted for only two more months. That's when she started to fade and get weird. She acted like she was hiding something, and tried to hide her disinterest in me. At least she kept speaking though.

And then...suddenly everything was cut off. She clearly showed her disinterest, and avoided me at all costs. She changed her hair, pinning her bangs back from her forehead, changed her whole look, too, waxing her eyebrows and changing her glasses from red wire to black and purple plastic prada ones. She wore trendier clothes, that showed her personality more, and talked so much around her friends. She always was a good singer and was always involved in Senior Chorus, but now she was always at chorus, so faithful to the director.

I spoke to her one more time, then suddenly, she was gone. I'd lost my perfect girlfriend who was like a mirror image of me. I felt like crying. But I didn't. I decided to try and get her back.

So I gained interest of the popular crowd. Miraculously, I ended up part of that crowd, but the girl didn't buy it. She thought it was even more pathetic that I was trying this hard to be popular. She thought I looked even more like a nerd surrounded by them. She just avoided me more. She's been gone since then.

Now, I know I should be happy. I know I'm lucky to be in the popular crowd. I know not many people get in. And I know I should move on now. I can't stay with my heart set on the same exact girl my whole life.

And I know that one email is probably not going to change her thoughts about me. But hey, why not send it?

I love her, don't I?

* * *

**I don't really really like the ending, but it's a pretty good story thingy. I didn't know how exactly to end it anyway.**

**p.s. sorry about the fact that this story doesn't even match it's category. I think it's pretty good though, and the first one made me laugh. So please don't send any negative or confusing comments.**

**Thank you,**

**SoraCharlotteRose13**

**p.s.s. maybe i'll add another chapter. But I have no idea who it would be. Maybe I'll write one about the girl's best friend who's been forwarded the pathetic email. **

**ciao!!  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**


End file.
